Hacerse el Desentendido
by Midori Uchiha Phantomhive
Summary: Sasuke entendía perfectamente la tarea de química, pero valía la pena hacerse el desentendido para estar un rato a solas con Sakura, que tramara Sasuke haciéndose el desentendido Mal sammuray lo sé, pero léanlo siiiiii TwT


Hacerse el desentendido.

Sammuray: el entendía perfectamente la tarea de química, pero valía la pena hacerse el desentendido para estar un rato a solas con Sakura, que tramara Sasuke haciéndose el desentendido

Mal sammuray lo sé pero léanlo siiiiii TwT

N/A: la idea me salió de una tarea de química que estaba haciendo (ejercicios de nomenclatura y formulación de óxidos anhídridos y óxidos básicos) y BAMMT! Surgió la idea deje mi tarea de lado y me puse manos a la obra mis dos inner se pusieron en contra pero yo dije tengo que hacerlo.

Inner kathee: la verdad es una excusa para no hacer la tarea

Inner Daimar: dijiste que no encontrabas en cuaderno :Q

Midori U.P: bueno yo etto… Inner Daimar yo no… como lo digo

Inner kathee: no te quería prestar el cuaderno

Midori U.P: si eso, digo NO!

Inner Daimar: así que estorbó

Midori U.P: etto, no…mejor lean el fic mientras corro para que mi inner Daimar no me mate, y tu inner kathee eres una traidora

Inner kathee: mi intención no era traicionarte era causar tu muerte

Inner Daimar: ya verás ven aquí te mato por mala

Midori U.P: aaaahh!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Hacerse el desentendido**_

La tarde transcurría lenta, al menos para Sasuke estaba súper aburrido en la clase de química

_La I.U.P.A.C recomendó formular este tipo de compuestos colocando el símbolo del metal a la izquierda y el del oxígeno a la derecha intercambiando sus valencias…._

**Y a mí que me importa si va el oxígeno a la derecha o a la izquierda, es más fácil que obligar al dobe a no comer ramen por un mes. Hassssss! Moriré de aburrimiento aquí.**

Era en lo único que pensaba el azabache

Sakura prestaba mucha atención a la formulación de los óxidos básicos, para ella era muy fascinante, pero noto la cara de frustración de Sasuke

**Es tan sexy incluso cuando no entiende un tema…. Esperen un momento Sasuke mi Sasuke no entiende un tema…**

_**(inner: Chaaan esta es nuestra oportunidad, para pasar más tiempo con Sasuke-kun.)**_

Sakura volvió si su vista al frente ahora se sentía más motivada a entender aún más la clase se ofrecería a explicarle al menor de los Uchihas y ¡kashin!, un punto positivo para conquistar a Sasuke-kun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ring, Ring, Ring,!

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el descanso y Sasuke prácticamente salió corriendo, pero su huida fue detenida por una mano que le sujetaba la manga de su chaqueta.

**-**pero que mi…- iba a insultar a aquel que se atrevía a detener su acto de escape pero cuando observo unos ojos jades que lo descolocaban se retractó:- que sucede Sakura?

-etto… vi que estabas frustrado con lo de la formulación de los óxidos básicos, así que quería ofrecerte mi tutoría si no entendiste- Sakura no podía mirar a la cara a Sasuke se perdería en sus ojos negros y empezaría a decir incoherencia.

Sasuke sonrió de lado ante esa acción de la peli rosa, le encantaba esa actitud (jamás lo admitiría en voz alta). Tomo la barbilla de Sakura obligándola a encararle y le dijo:- acepto tu ayuda después de clases en mi casa.

**Si entendí la estúpida clase pero ella no lo sabe, no aun.**

-H-Hai- dijo nerviosa la pelo chicle

Las clases transcurrieron normales después del descanso, pero Sakura se sentía más nerviosa a medida que se acercaba la hora de salida.

**No puedo creerlo Sasuke-kun acepto mi ayuda.**

**(**_**Inner: chaaan e iremos a su casa, más puntos a favor cuando se entere la cerda)**_

Sasuke esperaba en la salida de la escuela a que saliera la peli rosa para ir a su casa a estudiar.

**Por qué se tarda tanto, ni que cotara los pasos hasta la salida**

-oye teme vamos a mi casa?- se acercó el rubio amante del ramen

-hpm-

-vamos teme no seas tan amargado, por eso no tienes novia- ataco Naruto

-no puedo- fue la simple respuesta que ofreció el azabache

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el ojiazul

-eso no es tu problema usuratonkashi

Y empezó una nueva pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke

A los pocos minutos de haber iniciado una de sus típicas discusiones sin sentido apareció la peli rosa golpeando en la cabeza a Naruto

-Sakura-chan porque me golpeas ttebayo´- dijo un rubio sobando su cabeza

-para que dejes a Sasuke-kun en paz….-cambio de una Sakura cabrada a una linda y tierna-Listo Sasuke-kun-

-hpm-

Naruto lloraba cascaditas, mientras Sakura se iba con Sasuke a estudiar a la casa de éste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el camino no se dirigieron ni una palabra, Sakura iba batallando con su inner para no saltarle encima a Sasuke, y el azabache iba pensando en que le haría a Sakura cuando estuvieran en su cuarto (pervertido)

Al llegar a la casa de Sasuke, Sakura se sorprendió al gran tamaño de esta, era tres veces más grade que la casa de sus padres.

-vamos a mi cuarto, ahí estudiaremos mejor-

A Sakura le pareció muy sensual el tono en el que Sasuke le dijo que subieran a su cuarto

-H-Hai- Sakura se sonrojo por sus pensamientos

A Sasuke le gustaba ver a su molestia sonrojada se veía tan mona (pero jamás lo admitiría, no por ahora)

Sasuke guio a Sakura hasta su cuarto y al entrar cerro con seguro la puerta para que no hubiera interrupciones en su hora de estudio con la pelirrosa (pervertido)

Sakura se sentó en una silla y Sasuke en la cama, ambos con sus cuadernos de química

-mira Sasuke es muy fácil la formulación solo hay que entender los tres sistemas, el antiguo, el estequimetrico y el stock… (Explicación de los sistemas bla bla bla)- explicaba detalladamente la pelirrosa

**Hassssss! Suficiente con el loco profesor de química, quería pasar más tiempo con Sakura sin que supiera que me gusta pero escuchar algo que ya se… un momento eso es…**

-Sakura conozco una forma más divertida para ver si entendí lo que me explicaste-

-Cu-cual es sasuke-kun-

-qué tal si me preguntas y cada respuesta correcta te… te quitas una parte del uniforme, pero eso si los accesorios, los zapatos no cuentan-

Sakura no sabía que decir solo decía palabras incoherentes si decir que su cara era todo un poema

-sa..sa..sasuke..kun pero que … que di..dices?-

**Genial ahora estoy peor que Hinata cuando esta con Naruto**

**(**_**inner: chaaan sasuke quiere verme desnuda)**_

-vamos Sakura tú te ofreciste en ayudarme a estudiar así que...

-Está bien- lo interrumpió la pelirrosa- pero si respondes una mala me volveré a poner una prenda

-echo-

**Si supieras Sakurita que se me todo a la perfección **(sonrisa marca Uchiha)

-comencemos, menciona las tres nomenclatura que propone la I.U.P.A.C-

-Sistema Antiguo, Sistema Estequimetrico y el Sistema Stock-

A Sakura se le fueron los colores de la cara para luego volverles en un rojo intenso cuando empezó a desabotonar su camisa de instituto.

Sasuke se relamió los labios inconscientemente, Sakura no lo noto estaba ida a causa de la vergüenza.

Sakura quedo en Bracier (sostén) era rosa pálido con encajes negros, al azabache le parecieron sumamente sexy

-muy bien siguiente pregunta, ¿bajo qué normas se rigen los óxidos anhídridos?

**Que no acierte, que no acierte, que no acierte, que no acierte, que no acierte, que no acierte, que no acierte, que no acierte, que no acierte, que no acierte, que no acierte …**

-se rigen con los mismos que los de los óxidos básicos- dijo muy arrogante el Uchiha

Sakura se levantó de la silla y la falda cayó al suelo junto a su camisa, dejando al descubierto unas braguitas a juego con el bracier (sostén) que llevaba Sakura

**Dios Sakura donde ocultas semejante cuerpo bajo esa ropa, si esto sigue así no soportare más, perderé el poco control que me queda.**

Sakura noto como el amiguito de Sasuke iba despertando poco a poco, esto hizo que se pusiera más roja de lo que estaba si es que eso era posible.

-etto Sasuke-kun no me siento muy cómoda-

-a que te refieres Sa-ku-ra-

**(**_**inner: no lo puedo creer Sasuke se me esta insinuando, debo estar soñando)**_

-bueno veras…. -Sakura señalo a la entrepierna de Sasuke mirando a otro lado avergonzada, pues no se sentía muy cómoda con la situación, ella prácticamente sin ropa, y Sasuke excitado al parecer.

Sasuke bajo la mirada a donde señalaba Sakura, se sonrojo levemente, giro el rostro y miraba a Sakura de reojo no podía quitar la mirada de ella, y le dijo:

-pues que esperabas, tienes un buen cuerpo, no sé cómo lo escondes bajo el uniforme, y que estés prácticamente desnuda en mi cuarto, solos en mi casa no ayuda mucho-

-estas diciendo que… que ..yo…-

Sakura fue interrumpida ya que un fuerte tirón la aventó a la cama del azabache , y por instinto cerro los ojos, sintió un peso sobre su vientre y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Sasuke muy cerca de su rostro podía sentir su respiración.

Sasuke se ha cerco al oído de Sakura y susurro:

- siempre supe las respuestas, desde mucho antes de que me las explicaras, era solo un plan para atreverme a decirte que TE-A-MO SA-KU-RA-

Sakura estaba más que sorprendida:

Tenía a Sasuke encima

Ella estaba prácticamente desnuda

Sasuke siempre entendió las formulaciones de óxidos

Le había dicho que la amaba

**un momento Sasuke dijo que me ama, a mí a Sakura Haruno señorita frente pelo chicle**

_(inner: chaaan me dijo que me ama)_

Sasuke beso a Sakura, la pelirrosa respondió a los pocos segundos.

Sasuke sin romper el beso se fue quitando la camisa del instituto, ya no podía contenerse, y que Sakura le correspondiera lo ponía más caliente.

Descendió por el cuello de la ojos jade lamiendo y mordiendo, marcándola como suya y lo suyo nadie lo toca, llego hasta el nacimiento de los senos y lamio con gula, esto arranco un gemido muy fuerte de la pelirrosa.

A Sasuke le encantaba como sonaba su nombre de esa forma en la boca de la pelirrosa, quito el bracier (sostén) de la pelirrosa con desesperación, y se detuvo a observar a los bien formados pechos no exagerados de Sakura.

La pelirrosa al sentirse observada cubrió sus pechos sonrojada, al azabache le disgusto la acción de la pelirrosa y aparto con cuidado las manos de SU Sakura y le dijo:

**-**que no te avergüence eres hermosa, me encantas tus pechos se ven tan provocativos-los toco con lujuria uno en cada mano- caben perfectamente en mis manos

Sasuke sobo los pechos de Sakura, mientras que esta solo gemía, jadeaba y se retorcía de puro placer.

Procedió a lamer, besar y succionar el botoncito rosa de Sakura, mientas masajeaba el otro con la mano.

Descendió por si abdomen, lamiéndolo dejando una camino de saliva, Sakura se sentía extasiada, jama se había sentido tanto placer, y que lo hiciera Sasuke lo mejoraba aún más

Sasuke bajo las braguitas de Sakura con los dientes, Sakura gimió el nombre se Sasuke, cada vez estaba más caliente, y esa imagen del azabache bajándole las braguitas no ayudaba mucho para contener los gemidos.

Sasuke lamio con lujuria los jugos de la pelirrosa sabían mejor de lo que pensaba, Sakura se sentía extraña, era una sensación que jamás había experimentado, pero le encantaba, se sentía en el limbo.

Sasuke ya no aguantaba más, su miembro estaba demasiado duro, y ya comenzaba a dolerle así que, introdujo un dedo en la caliente entrada de la pelirrosa, Sakura se removió algo incomoda nadie aceptó ella la había tocado en esos lugares.

Sasuke metió el segundo y luego un tercero, y los movió dentro fuera, dentro fuera, hasta que creyó que Sakura estaba lo suficientemente preparada.

Bajo sus pantalones junto con sus bóxer, a Sakura casi se le salían los ojos con la imagen de Sasuke desnudo.

-veo que te gusta lo que vez- dijo arrogante el azabache

-¿co-como va a entrar eso en mí?- dijo la ojos jade señalando el muy erecto miembro de Sasuke

-shhhh! No hable solo disfruta el momento, seré muy cuidadoso, Sakura no are nada que tu no quieras- beso la frente de la pelirrosa y entro lentamente con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, pues no quería dañar a su pelirrosa.

Sakura sintió un dolor punzante, ama había experimentado tanto dolor, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, Sasuke empezó a lamer las lágrimas de los ojos jade, a besarla y acariciarle los muslos para que se relajara, y empezará a disfrutar.

Una vez dentro se detuvo para darle la oportunidad a la pelirrosa a acostumbrase, Sakura levanto las caderas dándole a entender que iniciara con las envestidas.

Sasuke empezó con las envestidas suaves, para no hacer daño a la pelirrosa, sabía que ella aun no había pasado del todo el dolor, después de todo era su primera vez.

-Mas…. Más rápido… más rápido Sasuke-kun – dijo entre jadeos Sakura

Sasuke aumento la velocidad y las fuerzas de las envestidas, Sakura se sentía plena, ni siquiera cuando se tocaba se había sentido tan bien, sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no, pero Sasuke era mejor a la hora de hacerla sentir perdida en el placer, era mucho mejor que cuando ella se tocaba, pero la pelirrosa jamás lo diría, qué pensarían de ella.

Después de muchas, posiciones y envestidas, ambos llegaron a su clímax Sasuke se corrió fuera de Sakura, no había usado protección y no quería perjudicarse ni perjudicar a su ahora Sakura.

-Sakura-

-ummm!- la aludida se removió en el pecho de Sasuke

El azabache ovoso una sonrisa sincera (o.O) y dijo- si serás…. Sakura tus padres se preocuparan, no quiero que mis suegros me odien antes de comenzar.

_**(inner: chaaan jamas olvidare este dia)**_

-a que te refieres Sasuke-kun?-

-bueno, veras es que… me preguntaba si… si después de lo de hace unos momentos.. tu y yo.. Veras…

**Mierda quien dijo que yo Sasuke Uchiha me pongo nerviosa para pedirle a una chica que sea mi novia**

-sasuke-kun si quiero ser tu novia-

_**(inner: chaaan cuando lo sepa la cerda)**_

-si yo también-

FIN

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: Lo demás se los dejo a la imaginación.

Inner kathee: di la verdad te dio pereza seguir escribiendo

Midori U.P: no me cuesta con una sola mano, la otra me la lastimo mi inner Daimar TnT ya no me quiere

Inner Daimar: Te matare

Midori U.P: pero si me matas te suicidas, las tres somos uno mismo

Inner kathee: hasta la próxima, antes de que se guinden estas dos

Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive


End file.
